ACUTE (A Vampiric Love Story)
by LoveDaisyChan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland once thought vampires didn't exist. That is, until his parents were brutally murdered by the very same creature who saved him from his own wrath. Alfred Jones rescues him. Francis Bonnefoy, another vampire, finds the British human interesting as well. A sinful love story unfolds between them. Based on the song by Megurine Luka,Miku Hatsune,and Kaito Shion(DISCLAIM!)
1. Chapter 1

Okay. The Rampage of Len Kagamine is making me mad, so I'll continue that one later. I don't know when I'll finish it, I just know I'll get it done eventually. Until then, have a Hetalia yaoi fic! This one isn't going to be a oneshot either! I brainstormed on this one for a very long time. It's based on the song Acute by Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine, and Kaito Shion. Featuring Human!England, Vampire!America and Vampire!France. This is all alternate universe. Warning! If you don't like the imagery of blood, gore, violence, horror, sex, or sadism, please don't read. I don't intend to endure flamers, so don't try it. I'll send my Freckled Jesus Marco after you. Understand?

* * *

"_You smell...so nice..."_

_The teen gasped as pain pierced into his skin, hot liquid streaming down his bare body. He began panting as he tried to endure it, but it was almost unbearable. He couldn't tolerate but so much..._

_The low seductive voice chuckled softly as it lingered around Arthur's head, the crimson orbs dancing slowly and gracefully in circles._

"_You don't like it when I touch you there...do you?"_

_A hand caressed Arthur's cheek, causing him to flinch. He received another shot of pain, this time more intensified, and he couldn't help but shout from it. His body suddenly began heating up, and an unusual place began hardening..._

"_How cute...you're getting big down there..."_

_Arthur couldn't help but feel a shade of embarrassment glow across his face. _

"_Shall I sing to you to calm you down? Hmmm?"_

_The cold hands returned to trace his jawline, sending a shiver down his spine._

"_Hmph. I don't know why someone so cute is being so persistent..."_

_Arthur panted heavily, trying to regain his normal heartbeat._

_In the middle of this, the low voice softened and sang:_

"_I thought we were fine the way we were, _

_In a night when I had started running away,_

_the rain rang on the window loudly,_

_as I was being tormented by regrets..."_

_The mellow tone was sent like a breeze into his ear, and his eyes fluttered shut._

_When he opened them, he awoke in his bright room._

Arthur Kirkland winced as the sunlight blinded him, sending him a brief wake up call.

He sat up slowly in the bed, his sweaty legs clinging to the sheets and damp blond hair matted to his forehead. His face was still flushed, and an odd pain echoed in his chest.

The teen looked around his room. Nothing seemed out of place.

It was the same routine. Every morning. He woke up in this mess. A painful erection, sweaty in every place possible.

He didn't know which was frustrating: Having the sheets practically glued to his legs or never being able to come.

His erection began to twitch back to normal size, his muscles loosening. It was beginning to become unbearable to sit with that area hardening to badly...

With a sigh, he stood up and walked out of his room.

It was the same dream every time. He was beginning to wonder if it was telling him something.

No doubt, it probably was. He hadn't had the dream in a while, and he was going to just brush it off since it wasn't too big of a deal at the time. But it came back last night. With a vengeance.

Arthur trudged into the empty kitchen, his bare feet padding the cold wooden floor as he approached the fridge.

It was cold in the house, mainly because it was hot outside. Even when the heat was on, it was still chilly. He was too lazy to go back upstairs and grab socks. Besides, he was thirsty.

He pulled out a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and sat at the table.

His parents were still asleep. It was too quiet for anyone to be stirring in the house. They were either sleeping or out somewhere.

Arthur sipped the juice, relishing in the silence. It was nice to just sit and rest in the quiet. Doing this was a nice way for him to clear his mind...

"Up so soon?"

The teen flinched at the sudden noise.

He turned sharply to see his mother with her usual warm smile. Her wavy blond hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and her jade eyes shone with serenity.

Arthur sighed with relief when he realized it was his mother.

"You scared me, mum." he whispered.

Mrs. Kirkland chuckled lightly and sat beside her son. "Good morning to you too, Arthur."

She gave him a pat on the head, receiving a shy smile from him. "Your eyes have bags under them...Did you not sleep well last night?"

Arthur looked away. He couldn't stand it when his mother detected such things...she always seemed to know what was bothering him and what made him happy.

"Um...no...I didn't..." he uttered. He couldn't stand lying to his mum, nor his dad. He didn't have more of a choice when it came to his dad. He was dominant and intimidating at times.

"Oh...my poor little Arthur...do you need medication?" Mrs. Kirkland asked, tilting her head a bit.

"No...that's fine." Arthur answered. He didn't intend to make his mother worry over something he could solve on his own.

"Well...hows about we get started with breakfast?"

Arthur winced. He was no good when it came to cooking. He couldn't even make microwavable dinners right.

Mrs. Kirkland stood up and pinched her son's left cheek. "Come on, you can do it." she laughed, "I can't believe you aren't confident in yourself..."

She pulled Arthur up to the counter, then began pulling out some things.

"I want to get this done before your father wakes up, okay?" she chirped, flicking him on the nose.

Arthur flinched and nodded, picking up the spoon.

It didn't go as bad as he thought, but that was only because he was in charge of stirring while his mum sprinkled seasonings in it. He also got to cook it over the stove, though Mrs. Kirkland watched over him closely.

When all the cooking was finished, they were setting the table when Mr. Kirkland entered the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Kirkland sighed.

"Morning, dad, " Arthur muttered.

Mr. Kirkland gave his wife a peck on the cheek and ruffled his son's hair.

"Morning, everyone." he said in his deep, velvety voice. His British accent was much more posh and robust than his wife's gentle and smooth one.

Arthur was lucky he had most of his mum's traits: Golden hair, emerald eyes, pale skin and average frame.

The family sat at the table and began eating and talking amongst each other.

"So...they won't make you work any shifts today, will they?" Mrs. Kirkland asked.

"No...not unless another victim comes around...It's really bothering me..." Mr. Kirkland answered before taking a sip of juice.

"Victims...? How many were there last time?" Mrs. Kirkland mumbled.

Arthur stared down at his plate. More victims. The high number of deaths was the main reason why his father was constantly having to go with the rest of the Police Department these days. From what his dad said, when someone had been killed, they had been discovered without a single drop of blood, and the only remains of it was stained on their clothes or left to dry on their neck. Their bodies were a dull gray color.

The only sign that anything had harmed them were two pink pin-pricks left in their throats.

It scared Arthur a bit. He didn't like blood, at all. It was safe to say that he even had a fear of blood. It just...made him sick...

"Arthur? You haven't touched your food..."

The teen looked up at his father, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Um...I'm alright,"

Mr. Kirkland sighed and muttered, "Look, be careful when you're going to school, alright? Don't go into any dark streets and _do not _follow people anywhere. I can't lose you to whatever the hell is killing those people...you nor your mother...I love you both very much."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Okay...you can trust me..." he whispered.

With a smile, Mr. Kirkland pat his son on the head and chuckled, "One of these days, we'll kill those things. I don't know what they are, but we'll kill them..."

Arthur looked down once more.

He wasn't sure about his father putting his life on the line like this...he didn't even know what the attackers were.

He had a strange thought that perhaps they were...

Vampires?

Arthur stifled a scoff and dug into his food.

Vampires...how ridiculous...

* * *

**As our feelings swing in th****is cold room,**

**my sharply gouging spearhead becomes soaked.**

**In the brief moment when we flare up like fireworks,**

**We scorch each other, and then lick each other's burns**

"_I thought we were fine the way we were, _

_In a night when I had started running away,_

_the rain rang on the window loudly,_

_as I was being tormented by regrets..."_

"Arthur, what are you humming?" Mrs. Kirkland asked, peeping at her son from the mirror as she drove down the wet road, rain drumming against the windows.

Arthur perked up and answered, "Oh, nothing. I was..." His voice trailed off.

_Dammit, Arthur, stop getting your words mixed up! _He thought hastily. He always scolded himself when he messed something up.

"Oi, Artie, you gotta getcha head outta the clouds. S'not healthy for a kid to daydream like you do..." Mr. Kirkland laughed, "What's been on your mind, pup?"

Arthur forced himself to stare out the window, watching the raindrops trickle down the glass. He didn't like it when his parents badgered him about this stuff...

Still...it was odd to have such a song stuck in his head. He wasn't even sure if such a song existed. Maybe only in his head, but not anyone else. Surely not.

That voice...who was that? And why did he feel sexual tension in his sleep? What did this mean...?

"It's a bit dangerous riding in this weather..." Mr. Kirkland sighed as he sat at the driver's side, "But it'll be worth it. I just felt like riding with my family..."

A phone suddenly rang. It wasn't Arthur, he knew that.

Mrs. Kirkland slipped Mr. Kirkland's phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause. It was quiet enough for Arthur to hear a masculine voice. He didn't know what was being said, but from the urgent tone, it sounded serious.

"He's right here," she said, holding the phone up to Mr. Kirkland's ear.

"Yes?" he answered.

There was an even longer pause, this time the voice seemed to talk faster.

"Six!? Six people!? In one go!?" Mr. Kirkland shouted.

Arthur flinched from the outburst. Had six people been killed by this unknown thing?

"Give me fifteen minutes. I'm almost there." With that, he hung up swiftly.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur gasped.

"Boy, listen to me. I need you to take care of your mother until I get back." Mr. Kirkland grunted, then nodded toward Mrs. Kirkland and said, "I need you to drive home as fast as you can, and don't stop for anything! Get our boy home safely."

She nodded, her face pale.

As soon as they pulled up to the Police Department, Mr. Kirkland gave his wife a kiss, and before hopping out of the car, he turned to Arthur and said, "Please...for God's sake, don't die."

After that, he bolted into the building.

Mrs. Kirkland rammed her foot onto the gas and they rocketed down the slippery road, water hissing from the sides of the car as the tires rolled against the wet asphalt.

"Artie...listen to me..." she said urgently, "If we make it home, we'll get some hot cocoa, and watch tv to get our minds off everything. Would you like that?"

Arthur nodded stiffly. He knew his mother was trying her best to calm her son down, but even his heart was beating in his ears. He just hoped they made it home alive.

Mrs. Kirkland kept her hands on the steering wheel, not letting up for a minute as the speedometer reached the 40s.

"Mum...aren't you driving a bit dangerous?" Arthur uttered.

"I'm trying to get us home, son. Those things could be anywhere..." Mrs. Kirkland whispered, making a sharp turn as she barely missed a nearby car.

"Mum, it's raining, the roads are wet! If you don't slow down a little, you'll wreck!"

"I'm trying my hardest to get you home, Arthur!"

"Mum-!"

"STAY QUIET UNTIL I GET US HOME!"

Arthur gasped as his mother shrieked at him, her jade eyes sharp as she snapped her neck at him.

Just as she turned around, a large figure was seen in the middle of the road.

Arthur had no idea what it was...

But it was charging right after the car.

"MUM, LOOK OU-!"

Before he could finish, his mother tugged the steering wheel to the left in an attempt to dodge the figure and keep driving.

Whatever was in front of them was too fast to miss, and it shifted before them.

Arthur caught the glimpse of a red glow.

After that, there was a crash, followed by a sickening crunch, darkness and pain surrounding him all at once.

* * *

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

There was a symphony of frantic shouts and screams all through the woods as the policemen searched for the unknown enemies.

Mr. Kirkland panted as he skidded to a stop, pausing to help his comrade, who had an infectious wound in his arm.

"At this point..." he hissed,"We'll all be dead...!"

Six other men had been killed before the phone call he had received, six of the most elite policemen, and they were gone. It was a gruesome scene: Most of the bodies had many limbs missing, and their faces were a dull gray color, frozen in the horror of an unfinished scream for mercy.

Blood was everywhere. It stained the their clothes, spread all over the ground, but not a drop was found in their system.

What the hell _were _these things!?

"Kirkland! Over- GAGH!"

The sound of a bloodcurdling scream brought him back to his senses.

At that moment, his comrade was swept from his arms, and a horrible crushing sound was heard.

Mr. Kirkland looked up, and to his horror...

He was staring straight into the eyes of the killer.

Surprisingly, it looked like a human.

But from its face...

It was far from being one.

The creature had the most beautiful features, square chin, smooth vanilla skin, and long silver hair, as it stared down at his next target,holding the empty body in his arms.

Blood trickled down his chin.

His crimson eyes burned brightly.

"N...no way..." gasped one of the policemen.

_So...this must be our target. _He thought to himself, attempting to force himself to stop trembling.

_Such things shouldn't exist...! It's a myth...! Vampires!?_

The man smiled deviously, dropping the body, and letting it fall to the ground in a heap.

He slithered down to meet eyes with the man.

"You smell nice..." he laughed.

_Move, dammit, move! _ Screamed a voice in his head.

His body disobeyed him. It was as if every muscle, every limb, had become ice.

If he didn't move, he would die.

He grit his teeth together and forced his body into action, spinning on his heels to run.

"RUN! FALL BACK!" he screamed as he bolted from the vampire, pushing bushes out of his way as twigs shot by his face, leaving welts as they scratched past him.

_Arthur...darling..._he thought, _Have faith...I'm coming!_

Just as he reached the clearing in the woods, a white flash shot in front of him, causing his heart to jolt like never before as he stopped dead in his tracks.

A wide grin and flaming crimson eyes greeted him, blood covering his face.

It was obvious that he had killed others on his way to kill this man.

But how...in such a short amount of time!

"Don't think you can get away..."

Mr. Kirkland was suddenly clenched up by the vampire, his head forced back with strong hands to reveal his throat.

He couldn't defy the creature's strength in any way possible. He was way too strong.

As the ivory fangs drew closer and closer to his flesh, images of his beloved son and wife ran through his head, as if he were seeing a film role of his entire life in a matter of seconds.

_Arthur..._

_Darling..._

_I love you..._

In no time at all, his throat was pierced open.

* * *

The first thing Arthur felt was the pain. Next was the cold liquid soaking him. He was cold, and sopping wet, not to mention in the most awful amount of pain unimaginable.

He slowly moved an arm, a groan escaping him as he felt something split open and pour from his body.

He was in even more pain than before.

An uncontrollable sob escaped him.

It was so painful. He could feel cuts in his back and arms.

Where was mum? Was she alright?

Arthur managed to turn, though it was troublesome, to see where he was laying.

The rain sprayed his body, and he could see it hit the asphalt as it fell.

He couldn't even see the car. Had he been thrown out by the force of the crash?

Arthur winced as he attempted to move from where he lay. It hurt like hell, but he had to find his mum.

He stood up wearily, dizziness overtaking him for a spell.

Slowly, very slowly, he took a step. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it still hurt.

He trudged to the side of the road to find the car totaled and flipped over on its side.

Fear beat in his chest. Was his mum still in there!?

"Mum...!? Mum, can you hear me? Mum...!" he whimpered, stumbling over to the car.

When he made it to the damaged automobile, the sight before him wasn't at all what he expected.

It was much worse.

His mother's golden ringlets were an ugly orange color, dyed from the blood that spewed from her open skull, and her face wasn't visible. Her body was a mangled mess. Blood covered her once beautiful dress as she lay limp on the ground. Her leg was turned at an impossible angle, as were her arms.

No doubt, she was dead.

Arthur stared for a long time. Everything began falling apart inside him as the blood drenched dress became soggy in the rain. His eyes stung with tears as his chest dropped almost drastically. His mother, the woman who had the most gentle smile, the most delicate hands, the most beautiful voice, was gone. Her wonderful hair was a tangled mess, her blood-soaked dress was in tatters, and the only thing he could see of her was her pale cheek. He couldn't see those glittering jade eyes that were once filled with life.

He opened his mouth slowly, and a raspy, sickening scream raged from his throat.

He fell to his knees, unable to feel the pain of the asphalt scraping his legs as he grabbed handfuls of his hair, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks.

_No...this isn't happening! I can't believe Mum's dead...! How could this happen!?_

Thoughts began ramming into Arthur's head as he rocked back and forth in the rain, crying almost pitifully and slobbering all over himself.

"Mum...please...speak to me...!" he wailed, crawling to her body and hugging her close.

"Ar...hur..."

Arthur paused. Was she...speaking?

He looked down to see her eyes flutter open.

"Mum..!? Mum, I can get you out of here! Let me call dad...!" he gasped, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"No...please...I can feel myself sinking by the minute..." she whispered, holding her son's hand softly.

Arthur couldn't hold back the small sob coming from the back of his throat. He couldn't bear the fact that this warmth would leave him in a matter of seconds. He wanted to save her! And she wouldn't let him!

"Mum...please..."

"It's okay, love...I can-!"

She was suddenly cut off by an unknown being snatching her from the teen's arms.

"MOM!" he shouted, reaching for her.

She had disappeared so quickly, he didn't have any time to grab for her.

Could it have been that...they too would become "victims?"

Arthur's chest began to beat into his ears painfully as he spun around in search for his mother, frantically calling her name.

He couldn't find her. Panic began rising in his stomach, creating a dull pain in the pit of his abdomen.

He suddenly heard a bone-chilling scream, only to be cut off by the gruesome sound of something being torn.

**THUD**

Arthur flinched at the noise.

His body begged him not to turn around. Several nerves were sent through his body to keep his head turned from the sight he would see.

_Please don't let it be mum..._ Begged a voice in his mind.

His mind defied him as he slowly turned to see what had fallen from no where.

He froze almost completely.

His mother lay on the ground, her neck split open to reveal her insides.

Inside her throat was revealed to be nothing but a dull brown color, a sign that she was dry of blood.

As If it wasn't bad enough, that wasn't the worst part.

Her eyes were dark and empty, both nothing more than hollow spheres as she lay motionless, her mouth hung open.

Arthur was speechless. Shocked was a better word. But it wasn't good enough.

He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. It was so...unreal...

He could feel himself hyperventilating as the horrifying image rang through his head, burning into his emerald irises, as he stared at his surely lifeless mother.

She was really gone this time.

He fell over on his side, eyes widened in fear and grief ,wrapping his arms around his own shoulders as he sat frozen in the rain. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a ball.

Tears wouldn't come this time. He could only look at the woman who had given him life, her own life swept from her body.

Just then, cold hands touched his face.

"Shh, shh, that's enough..."

Arthur opened his eyes, just now realizing that he had ceased making some kind of noise. Had someone heard it? He must have been so traumatized that he didn't hear himself anymore.

He sat up to see who was comforting him.

Fear struck through his chest.

A rather ruffled man sat there, long strands of silver hair clinging to his cheeks as he smiled a wide grin, strings of blood connecting his lips as they parted to reveal ivory fangs.

As if it wasn't fearful enough, his eyes rang with a bright crimson color.

Arthur let out a hoarse scream, scrambling away from the monstrous creature and into a tree, panting frantically as he looked up in horror.

The man snarled playfully, approaching the frightened teen as he licked the blood from his face.

"It's alright...it'll be quick and painful..." he sighed.

Arthur could feel his heart pound into his chest repeatedly, he lost all control of his breathing.

_I don't wanna die, _he thought.

_Not like this!_

The man slid beside the teen, smirking as he took a long whiff of him.

"You smell so nice..." he whispered, running his hands through Arthur's hair.

His hands were so cold, Arthur could feel it in his scalp. It caused him to flinch slightly.

"Your mother was delicious...but you...you smell _delightful..._"

Arthur could feel his whole body trembling. There was nothing he could do to stop. He wasn't ready to die. He was certain it would happen. He'd end up like his mother...neck broken...throat split open...golden hair dyed an ugly orange color...just like her.

A gasp escaped him as the cold hands trailed to his soaked clothing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmm...I suppose before I kill you...I'll ravish you."

The Brit suddenly felt his chest heave. Ravish? As in...sex?

Did this mean he would be raped before he was killed?

"Huh...?" he whimpered, sliding against the tree, as if doing this would keep him further away from this man.

"R...ravish?"

The vampire pulled Arthur close to him, pulling his shirt down to expose his damp shoulder.

"Of course...ravish you...then feed on you...and ravish you again...no one will see..."

Arthur felt chest pains echo through his body as he felt icy lips trail down his shoulder. He was frozen stiff. Nothing could make him move. It would be impossible. Besides, this creature had a very strong grip on him.

"Your blood...even though I haven't tasted it...it's the best I've smelled so far...!" the vampire gasped, yanking Arthur's zipper.

"Please don't-!" Arthur pleaded.

How could this...monster...do something like this in front of his dead mother? How? So cruel...

The vampire slid his tongue along the teen's throat, shivering hungrily and hissing, "I'll ravish you as many times as I want...even if you beg for mercy or fight me...!"

Tears streamed down Arthur's face as the vampire slipped his hands into his shirt, fondling his nipples with one hand and slithering his other hand into the back of his pants.

"Ah..! No...stop...!" he sobbed.

_Will it all end like this? _Arthur thought as he shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see this. It was bad enough to feel it.

His head was suddenly pulled back, revealing his tender throat.

The vampire kissed Arthur's neck with cold lips, laughing haughtily as he lowered his mouth over the human flesh.

"Time to drink from you..." he muttered.

"No...!"

Arthur opened his eyes for a split second, and in that moment, he saw the same red flash he had seen before the crash.

"Oh God..." he gasped.

_Vampire...vampires..._are _real..._

Crimson eyes flared furiously as his ivory fangs protruded from his gums.

_This is it..._

_This is how I die..._

**CRACK**

Arthur opened his eyes. He had surely heard the sound of a neck being snapped. But...he felt no pain..

Could it be...?

As soon as he realized what had happened, the vampire collapsed on top of him, a hot fluid spilling all over his clothes.

He looked down to see it was blood. Disgust and discomfort blanketed him as he squirmed from under the body.

The corpse's head was turned at an angle he had never seen.

Had someone saved him?

Who was it?

"_Are you alright?"_

Arthur looked looked up slowly...

A man stood before him, his sandy blond hair drenched from the rain as he stared down at him with transparent blue eyes. A pair of glasses, dripping with water, sat on the bridge of his nose.

The Brit remained still. He didn't budge. He had no idea what to do. His mother was dead, and this man appeared to have killed this vampire. But how?

The mysterious person knelt by Arthur's side and asked, "He didn't drink from you, did he?"

Arthur noticed the man's face. He was...to say the least, he was beautiful. It wasn't easy to describe...he just had the perfect shaped chin...a nice combination of square and round...and his eyes were so...calm.

Arthur shook his head slowly.

The man smiled and said, "Come on. I have to get you out of here. Okay?"

The teen looked back at his mum as she lay lifeless in the rain.

There was nothing he could do for her now...

Arthur looked down at his lap, staring at the cuts on his knees and thighs.

"Hey..."

The man put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and lifted his chin up with his thumb to face him.

He smiled again and whispered, "Listen...it'll be alright...I'll help you...okay?"

Arthur blinked. How could he leave when his mother was dead? She was the only people that were family. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. On top of losing his mother, he had gotten molested by a vampire.

But this man saved him. Saved him from death.

Everything...was just so unreal right now.

He slowly took the man's hand, and mumbled hoarsely, "Fine..."

With that said, he was led away from the gruesome sight. The policemen would be there soon.

Hopefully his dad would be fine...

How would he tell him the bad news, though?

**Buzz**

**Buzz**

Arthur flinched as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He paused and pulled it out to answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Arthur Kirkland?"

For a minute he thought it was his father, but this voice was much calmer. He had never heard this voice before, but he blankly answered, "Yes. This is he."

"I'm calling to inform you of some news sent from the Police Department."

Arthur gasped. News from the Police Department? Was it about his father?

He hoped it wasn't anything bad...

_Please...don't tell me it's about dad..._ he thought, clenching the phone tight in his hand.

"Son...your father was found in the middle of the forest, along with several other bodies. He didn't have a pulse, nor did he have blood. He was dead before we got to save him."

Arthur suddenly felt numb. Everything around him seemed to shift to the side, his head spinning violently. He could no longer hear, no longer speak. He was completely mute as the words rang in his head.

_Not only is my mother dead...but my father's dead too...?_

The world around him became quiet and dark as the phone slipped from his hand.

The man gasped as the phone hit the ground, pieces bouncing from the device before it cracked against the asphalt.

In an instant, the only thing Arthur could see was black nothingness as collapsed.

Any kind of noise sounded as if it were underwater, and everything he saw was nothing more than a mush of colors.

He could depict someone huddling over him, shouting his name.

That was the last thing he heard before his eyes fell shut.

* * *

"_I thought we were fine the way we were, _

_In a night when I had started running away,_

_the rain rang on the window loudly,_

_as I was being tormented by regrets..."_

**Something like "I want you to have eyes for only me,"**

**There's no possible way for me to just say it out loud**

**At the conclusion of this twisted love,**

**_What can you see_?**

Arthur woke with a start, jolting from where he lay with a gasp.

He panted heavily as he caught his breath.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's alright."

The frightened teen paused and turned to see those azure eyes shimmering so calmly.

Why was he with this man?

His mind was blank. He couldn't remember what had happened for a minute...

Suddenly the images flew through his head:

Mum.

Dad.

Blood.

The totaled car.

The ugly orange hair.

Those crimson eyes.

_The vampire..._

Arthur clenched handfuls of his hair as he groaned, tears immediately spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks as he hyperventilated.

"Oh...Oh God...! Oh my God! Mom...! Dad..! No..! Why!?" he wailed, trembling violently and rocking back and forth

"Shhh, shhh...come here..." whispered the man as he pulled Arthur into his arms.

Arthur buried his face into his provider's chest, sobbing uncontrollably and crying for his parents nonstop.

Everything had come onto him the minute he regained consciousness. It would have been better off if he'd have stayed asleep.

"I want them back...! I want them back!" he bellowed, clenching handfuls of the man's shirt and shaking.

"I know...I know..." the older one whispered, stroking his head tenderly.

Arthur clung to him and cried as hard as he could, his shoulders trembling as the man whispered to him in a comforting voice.

He didn't remember finishing his tearful fit. Perhaps he had cried himself back to sleep. When he finally resurfaced to consciousness once again, the room was darker.

His head hurt like hell, and his swollen eyes stung. His nose felt hot, as did his cheeks.

_How long was I asleep?_

He could feel something in his hand.

Arthur turned slowly. His neck felt so stiff...

He turned to see someone else holding his hand. It was pale, their knuckles white.

He could hear something. Something like whispering. It seemed...frantic.

He looked up to see the same man, his head bent over.

_Has this man been here this whole time? _He thought, blinking a few times.

He suddenly froze, and stared straight at Arthur.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat as his met the older man's. It was...odd.

He suddenly smiled at the teen and said, "I thought you'd never wake up."

Arthur was silent. He didn't know what to say. Had he really been asleep that long?

"So...my name's Alfred."

The Brit bit his lip. Alfred...? It wasn't much of a common name, but it sounded pretty good to him.

Alfred sat on the bed beside Arthur and asked, "Is everything alright? I patched you up and everything. I hope I didn't do anything wrong..."

Arthur looked down at the bandages on his arms. He could feel something sticking to his back and band-aids on his kneecaps.

"Oh...thank you..." he whispered.

He realized how weak and cracked his voice sounded. He felt so pitiful.

"You cried so much...you passed out when I was trying to get you out of the rain, and you passed out again when you started crying. All that blood you had lost, plus all that stress and fear...you passed out from all of it. Not to mention you had a concussion."

Arthur stared at the sheets. To think all of that grief, fear and pain could overwhelm him to the point of passing out...

"It'll be okay."

Alfred held the teen's hand in his, and said, "Everything will be fine."

He wasn't sure if he would believe him or not...but if this guy was willing to take care of him...it wouldn't hurt to at least trust him.

Besides, where would he go? He had no other known relatives, and it wouldn't be fun living alone. If he were alone, he would have horrible thoughts of killing himself...

Arthur wrapped his arms around his torso, closing his eyes. He wished his parents were still alive...

"Can you tell me your name?" Alfred asked.

The teen looked up and whispered, "Arthur...Kirkland..."

"Ah. Well, Arthur..." he said, "I'm going to look over you. That is, unless you already know where you wanna stay."

Arthur bit his lip. What would happen if he stayed with Alfred? Would it be good? Bad?

For some reason, he was getting an odd vibe. But it wasn't negative. That didn't mean it was positive, though. It was just...odd.

But his presence was comforting.

Arthur sighed and uttered, "I don't have anywhere else to go...so I don't have a choice."

Alfred smiled and held Arthur close. "Alright...I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

The teen could only stare back at the older man. He wasn't sure if he was going to rely on him for that...only time would tell.

"Let's get you something to eat..."

Arthur nodded, and followed him out of the room.

An unusual verse, the one from his dreams, came to him all of a sudden:

**Something like "I want you to have eyes for only me,"**

**There's no possible way for me to just say it out loud**

**At the conclusion of this twisted love,**

**_What can you see_?**

_**As darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed.**_

_**I want you to answer me now...**_

_**(A feeling that will never reach...)**_

Arthur shook his head and departed silently.

"A feeling that will never reach..." he muttered to himself.

"What does that mean?"

_ACUTE, ch.1/End..._

* * *

SO...I wonder how long it'll take before this gets screwed up. I wonder...Anyway, reviews please. I need time to write the Len Kagamine one.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! This is the second chapter of ACUTE. There's gonna be some more people involved, so don't worry. I have a good feeling about this chapter so pwease...Warning! If you don't like the imagery of blood, gore, rape, sex, or sadism, don't read and don't flame. Remember when I threatened to send my Freckled Jesus boy Marco after you? Yeah. I'm not lying. Okee, I wanna thank everyone who reads it and reviews it. DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything in this fic. FORGIVE ME! Forgive me for forgetting the disclaimers lately! I'm surprised these fics still exist because of my ignorance... I'm not even sure if I should take ownership of the plot...Ah well, I'll disclaim that too. Now then...enjoy!

* * *

_A slender figure flashed through the trees almost gracefully, leaving every single leaf undisturbed as it swept by._

_It stopped on the branch of a tree to overlook a building. It was an old-fashioned one, and it looked as if it had been standing for quite some time. It sat in the middle of the forest, even though it was a pretty large structure. _

_The wind sifted through the figure's hair, sending it sailing through the currents._

_There was a small sash of light as the necklace tied around the figure's neck shimmered in the rays of the sun. It shone with a red piece in the middle of the silver medallion._

"_I think...I'll go out for a while..." _

_With a simple whisper, it bolted from where it stood._

**Something like "I want you to have eyes for only me,"**

**There's no possible way for me to just say it out loud**

**At the conclusion of this twisted love,**

**_What can you see_?**

_**As darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed.**_

_**I want you to answer me right here, right now...**_

_**(A feeling that will never reach...)**_

* * *

It was hard for Alfred Jones to tolerate it. To refrain himself from taking even a small dosage of the human's blood. Somehow, though, in a span of 50 years, he had managed to wean himself of human blood, and converted to animal blood.

It took a lot of hard work. A lot of beatings from a wise vampire who also trained himself not to drink human blood. Since then, Alfred knew his boundaries.

If he ever got too hungry, He would simply drink from his own body. In the end, going without human blood was tolerable for Alfred, and eventually it became very easy.

But this boy. This small, fragile, and easily frightened boy...smelled so wonderful in ways even Alfred couldn't explain.

He had never smelled anything quite like Arthur. There would only be one human with that kind of power. The power of luring vampires with their irresistible blood. Only one human like that came around every century. One. Sometimes that human wouldn't make it until they were nothing more than a teenager. They would have been found by a vampire, and eaten.

Alfred couldn't remember the last human he had smelled that had a scent quite like Arthur's.

On top of him having an amazing scent, he was also very cute. Alfred hadn't seen a boy with such a face either. He had such an innocent flare, innocent yet mature in a different sense.

Arthur was no more than a teenager, that much Alfred knew. He bargained for the boy to be no older than 14. Had the rosiest cheeks when he was shy or embarrassed. His eyes were a beautiful green color. And his golden hair was nice and soft. He loved touching it.

Alfred was going to have to endure it. He would have to endure not drinking from the boy. He could stop if the time ever came, but...he would just have to be careful.

If a human ever got away with getting bitten and not being turned into a vampire, it would be the fact that the vampire never allowed any venom to enter their body.

There's only one way to turn them into a vampire. And the only way to do it could very well kill them if they're not strong enough.

The venom that ran through a vampire's body is used to heal them from cuts. A vampire's blood does the same to humans, but their venom...

Venom is very potent, and when it goes through a human's system, it could put them in a fatal condition if the transformation from a human to a vampire was too strong for them to endure.

Arthur was way too young. He wouldn't be ready.

Alfred didn't have much of a choice, though. He had to do something with the poor kid, for God's sake he lost both of his parents in one day.

He just wasn't sure if the others would approve...

_Oh well,_ he thought.

_If the time comes, I'll just protect him myself._

* * *

Arthur zipped his suitcase up and set it on the side of the bed.

How long had it been since he slept in his own house? Two...three weeks? Alfred had kept him at a cabin for some time before deciding that it was time to move him elsewhere.

He didn't know how far Alfred intended to take him from where he lived, but he was certain it would be far enough for him to try and forget everything.

How could he forget about how his parents died, though? They were all he had. Without them, he was nothing. He had been feeling numb when he was left alone in his thoughts.

That was why he tried to stay around Alfred as much as he could. When Alfred was around, he didn't feel any kind of sorrow or grief, nothing. He was just glad to have Alfred around. His aura was comforting, and it set him at ease. It was the only time he didn't think about his parents.

Still...even if Alfred was nice and all, he seemed a bit distant...plus the odd feeling he still had around him...What did it mean?

Arthur didn't want to think too hard about it.

Maybe he would figure out later...

"Arthur, do you have everything?"

The teen turned to see Alfred holding the other three bags they had packed.

Arthur felt his heart beat a bit faster the minute he saw Alfred.

_That hasn't happened before..._he thought.

Arthur nodded and picked up his suitcase. "I've got everything..."

Alfred smiled and said,"Let's go then."

Arthur trailed behind Alfred, and as he exited the house, he looked up at it one last time. All he could do was think of the memories of him and his family that he had cherished so deeply. All those times they had laughed and just had such a great time were now nothing. His parents were no longer around to create any more of those precious times together.

With the fall of a single crystal tear, Arthur wiped his face and said, "Please...take me away from here..."

Alfred gave a look of worry and grabbed hold of Arthur's hand. "Alright...let's go." he muttered.

He packed the teen's bags in the back of the car and helped him get in, then they drove away from the house.

Arthur looked straight ahead as they grew further and further away from the place where he once lived.

_If I don't look back, _he thought, _I won't regret it as much._

He was silent as they rode through the country, staring out the window. He didn't know what to say. The simple fact that he was in Alfred's presence made his heartbeat speed up.

What was it about this man that made him seem so unusual?

"Arthur..." Alfred muttered.

Arthur turned to Alfred and blinked.

"Y'know...all vampires aren't like that..."

The teen looked down at his lap. Even though he had only encountered with one vampire so far, he wasn't sure if believing what Alfred said would be safe. Vampires were meant to feast on the weak and never regret it. After all, they were damned anyway, so what was there for them to lose? They were blood thirsty savages who preyed on weak little humans.

And all humans could do was cry about it.

Arthur pursed his lips into a firm line, gripping handfuls of his pants.

He had been so afraid when that vampire had tried to eat him. Everything frightened him: The fangs, the grayish skin, and that awful wide grin. The scariest part was the eyes. They were the color of blood. It just made him feel unsettled. And the fact that those icy hands felt like death itself...

But the vampire was fully alive. Alive and kicking. Yet his hands felt like cold death. They had invaded his body, violated him. He hated the feeling.

Arthur shivered as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Arthur...listen...there are vampires out there that are just as caring as humans...you forget...some of them were humans before..."

Arthur looked up. Of course. He couldn't forget that. Vampires had the ability to turn humans into other vampires. He considered that cursing the humans. In his head, that is.

"That vampire may have been the cruelest thing you've seen...but vampires aren't always that way. Some of them help the humans fight against vampires like that."

How did the man know so much about vampires? Did he once encounter one? Did he know of one? Why was he so sure of what he was saying?

"Alfred?" he uttered.

"Hmm?"

"Um...how do you know about vampires?"

Alfred put his foot on the brake as they slid to a stop at the traffic light.

"Let's just say I know a few people who've been through it."

There was an icy silence before Arthur asked, "What happened to those people?"

Alfred gave a light laugh, and pressed the gas petal to continue rolling down the road.

"I'll tell you...eventually..."

Arthur sighed and continued staring ahead.

"Alfred...where are you taking me?" he asked.

Alfred laughed again and turned to the teen, completely side-tracked from the road.

"Arthur...look at me..."

Arthur complied, looking straight at the older man.

His azure eyes suddenly became dull as he muttered, "_I want you to go to sleep until we get there_. _Okay_?"

Arthur arched his thick eyebrows. Even though he wasn't sleepy, his eyelids began drooping unwillingly.

_Why is it so easy for me to fall asleep? _He thought as his head uncontrollably slid against the seat.

No matter how hard he tried, his eyelids dropped, and he drifted away.

Before he completely dosed off, he heard Alfred say one last thing:

_When you wake up, you'll see everything..._

* * *

Alfred reached over to stroke the slumbering boy's face, his mouth watering as he felt the blood pulse through his veins.

He had to compel Arthur to sleep. He hated doing that, but he didn't want him to know where he was being taken. The poor kid wouldn't understand.

Alfred's hunger was so strong, he could feel the rivers of blood flooding around in the teen's flushed cheeks.

He suddenly tore his hand away as he felt a dull pain coming from his gums.

He was thirsting badly.

There had once been the dirty thought of taking a sip from Arthur's finger as he slept.

_Alfred, you sick bastard, _he thought to himself, _why would you even try it?  
_

Alfred shook his head and concentrated on the road. It wouldn't have been fair to Arthur if he fed on him in his sleep. It wouldn't be fair at all.

Why did it have to be like this for him? He was just a normal kid, and he had two wonderful parents. They had been taken from him by the very creatures they mistaken to be a myth.

And what bothered Alfred was that he was going to have to break it down to him eventually. That he was a vampire. He wondered how the poor kid would feel if he discovered that the very same species that killed his parents was taking him far away from everything he once knew?

He knew of a place to keep Arthur. It wasn't safe for humans, but he didn't have a choice. It was a friend's residence. The only problem was that there were other vampires there who would probably go crazy if they smelled Arthur's blood.

And he knew one that he'd have the hardest time keeping Arthur away from...

As cute as Arthur was, it was clearly easy for someone to take advantage of him. If he weren't careful, he could be raped on the spot and wouldn't be able to defend himself. Poor kid...

Alfred looked over at Arthur as he slept.

_Wouldn't hurt to buy him some food... _he thought.

After a few hours of driving, he pulled into a gas station.

Before he stepped out of the car, he stroked Arthur's peaceful face and whispered, "Just sleep a little while longer..."

He entered the store, and was greeted by the manager, who was stacking something on a display.

_I should've asked Arthur what he likes to eat..._he thought as he walked through the store.

Kids like sweets...and since the guy looked to be about 13...he could get him a cake or something.

But he was British...

What did being British have to do with anything? But then there was always that rumor that they had no sense of taste...

Alfred shook his head and grabbed a cake from the shelf. He walked down another aisle and grabbed a can of strawberry soda. Maybe this would keep him from fussing...

When he walked up to the check-out, a man with a grim face looked at him.

"Will that be all?" asked the clerk.

"Um...yeah." Alfred answered.

He didn't like the vibe he was getting from this guy. His blood didn't even smell all that.

He decided to ignore it and placed his things on the table.

The whole time the clerk rung his items up, he stared back at Alfred with a rather disturbed expression.

"$3.68 is your total."

Alfred pulled out some money. It was a shame, the prices these days...

When he looked up to pay the man, his glare had become hard and concentrated.

"...Is something wrong, sir?" Alfred asked.

The clerk suddenly straightened himself up and muttered, "Nah. Your change is $6.32."

Alfred took his change and left as soon as possible. He didn't like the vibe he was getting...

He sat back in the car and looked over at Arthur.

"I'm back," he whispered, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard, as he caressed the teen's face once more.

He didn't know why, but he felt a need to keep this guy by his side no matter what...

Alfred sighed and cranked the car up.

He was almost there...

* * *

"_Aww, he's so cute..."_

"_No, don't touch him. I have to keep him in here until he wakes up..."_

"_Hmph. His smell's too strong. I don't even know why he's here."_

"_I told you, I have to talk to you."_

"_Fine."_

"_Can I please stay here with him!?"_

"_In a minute...let me be alone with him for a bit."_

"_Alright."_

Arthur could hear different voices floating around his head. He made one of them out to be Alfred, and the other a female. He hadn't heard the third voice before...

He wondered if it would be safe to open his eyes. He had no idea what he would see, but still...

His eyes slowly fluttered open, his head ringing in pain from the sudden light shining in his face, and caught the glimpse of a woman walking out of the room.

The only thing he could catch of her was her wavy pale blond hair and an orange bow.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

Arthur turned to see Alfred, and his heart nearly jumped in his throat.

"Oh...! Alfred...? Who was that?" he asked, nodding towards the closed door.

Alfred sighed and sat on the bed beside the teen. "Arthur...I'll tell you that later...okay?"

The Brit nodded and sat up in the bed. He was just now noticing how soft and comfortable it was. It was like laying on a sea of silk.

"Arthur...do you know where you are?" the older one asked.

Arthur looked around for a minute. Nothing seemed familiar this time. He didn't recognize the oak walls, or the carved designs in the backboard of the bed.

"N...no." he whispered.

"Well...this is my house. I live here with a few more people. I want you to stay calm okay?"

Clueless, the teen nodded again. He began to wonder why the man was so intent on him being calm...

Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You...know those people you heard?"

"...Uh-huh." His answers came much slower as Alfred's voice became more hushed. He didn't like where this was going, and just when he thought he had gotten that odd vibe shaken off, it came back strong and with a vengeance as his heart began racing.

"Well...um...one's a witch...and the others are vampires."

Arthur froze.

Alfred kept his eyes closed.

Frantic thoughts ran through Arthur's head as he stared in both shock and dismay:

_So we're _surrounded _by them!? The same things that killed my parents!? _

"Arthur...I know...I know your first time with a vampire wasn't something you want to remember, but I need you to listen to me..."

Arthur's breathing began running out of control as he shook almost violently. He was no longer in charge of what his body did anymore. His conscience was the only thing working at the moment as he began spurting words.

"Alfred...! You're living in a house with vampires!? And you don't even care...! Why would you..!?"

An icy finger slid across his lips.

Arthur paused as he felt the chilled hands cover his mouth. He looked up at Alfred, whose eyes were still closed.

"Arthur...you know when I told you all vampires aren't the same?"

"...Why? What about it!?" Arthur gasped.

Alfred's eyes slowly reopened...

"Ah..._Oh My GOD...!"_

The teen stared straight into a dark pair of eyes that shone with the color of blood.

"_Arthur...I'm the different one."_

Arthur felt the room tilt drastically as the blood that had once rushed to his cheeks began draining from his face, leaving it a sickening pale color. His eyes became dull with fear as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. A dull pain began growing deep in his stomach as his insides churned dizzily.

"Alfred...you're a...!"

Alfred forced a rueful grin, revealing his ivory fangs as he whispered, "Yeah...in the...undead flesh."

Arthur couldn't tear his eyes away from those crimson orbs...where had he seen them?

Those eyes...

And this voice...why was all of this familiar?

He had no idea why, but these eyes kept him under control. Normally he would have lost his mind, but...he really _was _different.

"Alfred...can I...trust you?" he whispered.

"Arthur, I haven't had blood in 50 years. I've trained myself to not drink human blood for _50 years. _I can tolerate it. I promise. As long as you're with me...I won't hurt you."

_He won't hurt me, _he thought. Was it easier said than done?

But it wasn't like he could do anything else. Alfred was all he could depend on right now. Alfred was a vampire. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to adapt to that, but he would manage somehow.

How long would it take Alfred until he had blood, though? He had already said it's been 50 years since he's fed from a human. But what if something happened? What if he didn't have a choice? What if Alfred was driven to madness and he devoured Arthur? There were so many questions that began piling up. He had only known the guy for such a short amount of time, and already he knew the guy as a vampire. A beast who ate humans, and protected itself from society with a beautiful face. Perfect for fitting in with the rest of the humans.

The teen would have to gain Alfred's trust, and he expected it to be vice versa for Alfred.

Still...he could tell this guy was a different kind of vampire. A peaceful one. He could only hope that the others were the same.

_As long as I can trust him, _he thought, _I want to be with him._

Arthur reached out for Alfred, his eyes a blank jade hue.

Alfred gave a skeptical stare, then wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling him close.

"Alfred...do you promise?" Arthur asked, his voice muffled.

Alfred smiled and uttered, "Yeah. I promise."

He hid a worried frown.

_I hope it's not considered lying, _he thought, _if I'm not sure how a promise like that will go._

_Still..._

_For his sake, I won't even think about feeding from him._

* * *

_The figure swooped through the trees, sniffing for something, anything, that would quench it's thirst._

_The wind howled loudly, causing the trees to sway as leaves flew in the air, brushing past the gliding vampire's cheeks. The afternoon was a cold one, a cold one indeed. But it didn't seem to bother the person as they moved swiftly around._

_He was hungering painfully, that much could be interpreted. And he seemed to be on the brink of insanity. _

"_Where is my dinner...?" he muttered, listening and watching closely for what would be his next meal._

_The vampire's throat began burning unbearably. If this continued, the bit of sanity hehad left would crumble, and hell itself would break loose._

_*snap*_

_The vampire's ear twitched suddenly, and he leaped in a black flash to tackle the nearby deer to the ground._

_Ignoring the squirming animal, he bit deeply into it, and slurped greedily as the hot blood flooded into their dry throat. He continued to drink hastily, even when the animal ceased movement._

_When the unknown vampire finished its meal, he wiped his mouth and moved on to the next part of the forest._

"_Not enough,"_

* * *

"Awwww, he's so cute!"

Arthur flinched as the woman pinched his cheeks, cooing softly and admiring his face.

"He's blushing...! Do I make you blush, huh?" she chirped.

Arthur definitely recognized her pale blond hair, and her dark jade eyes were perky and excited. She seemed so bubbly and childish as she bounced around and laughed delightfully.

"Hey, don't hurt him, okay?"

"Alright, Alfred!" she giggled, then averted her attention back to Arthur's flushed cheeks.

"Eh...! What's your name?" Arthur mumbled, his speech muffled by the woman's hands as she squeezed his cheeks together.

"Her name is Elizaveta Hedervary." Alfred explained, "She's a witch."

_A witch...?_ he thought. So she wasn't a vampire. He did remember Alfred mentioning a witch.

"Yep. I take care of these guys. I'm basically the maid around here..." she said, poking Arthur's face playfully.

Arthur winced as she pinched his earlobe and giggled. "Your face is so fun to play with...!"

"Eliza...c'mon now, I think you're scaring him." Alfred sighed, "Where's Ludwig?"

Elizaveta frowned and answered, "Well, he won't say anything to me, so I really don't know how he is. I think he's mad at you..."

Arthur frowned as well. Was it his fault that this Ludwig guy was upset with Alfred?

"I knew it...I'm gonna have to talk to him about this," Alfred sighed, "I need you to look after Arthur while I'm talking to him."

"Okay. You can trust me." Elizaveta chirped.

Alfred walked up to Arthur and caressed his cheek as he whispered, "I'll be right back, I promise."

Arthur nodded with a reddened face.

"Okay. Don't get him hurt, Liza."

"Sure thing!"

He gave the teen one more look before walking out of the room.

Elizaveta turned to Arthur and sighed, "I've never seen him treat anyone the way he treats you."

The teen blinked. "Huh?" he uttered.

"Well, it's just that...Alfred seems to want to keep you with him most of the time. He had to think twice before letting me come in to see you."

Arthur felt his face grow hotter. Was he really that important to Alfred?

"Ahhhh...you're doing it again."

He suddenly flinched as Elizaveta poked his face again.

"You're blushing again. It's easy to make you blush isn't it?" she laughed, "That's cute."

Arthur turned away. This lady made him feel uncomfortable about himself. He hoped she wouldn't always make him feel like this.

"How old are you?"

"Um...fourteen...I'll be fifteen in a few months..."

"Oh. You're a pretty young kid, aren't you?"

Arthur looked down, playing with his hands.

He wondered who this Ludwig person was...?

"Miss Elizaveta..." he muttered.

"Oh, you can call me Eliza." Elizaveta said, "What is it?"

Arthur stared at the covers of the bed as he asked in a soft voice, "Um...who's Ludwig?"

Elizaveta's face fell a bit, and she clasped her hands together as she whispered, "He's...well...a bit complicated...but don't worry...he'll protect you."

Arthur frowned.

That almost sounded kind of bad...

* * *

"How stupid can you get..." Ludwig hissed, "Taking in such a young boy...a human...how stupid."

"Ludwig, I couldn't just _leave _him out there. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He lost his parents." Alfred muttered, "I'll protect him, okay?"

Ludwig sighed angrily, pouring a glass of beer as he sat down on the couch. "How long has it been...?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"How long as it since there's been a human with a smell that strong?"

Alfred gave a low chuckle, then answered, "It's been a hot minute...I'd say...a few hundred years?"

Ludwig scoffed and said, "It's been about 700 years since I've smelt blood like that. I'm surprised you haven't tried to feed from him at least once."

Alfred couldn't help but scowl. Even if Ludwig knew Alfred's limits, there was the smallest, annoying little pain that maybe the German was teasing him. To think the guy even had that kind of humor, considering how angry he had been before.

"I haven't had a drop of human blood for fifty years, Luddy. And you've gone even longer. I can tolerate it."

"Alfred, even if I've lasted this long, I'm sure any vampire would want at least a taste from him."

Alfred ran his hands through his hair and let out a stream of air.

"And besides...I'm not the one you should be worried about." Ludwig added before drinking his beer.

Alfred paused. He had forgotten about _him._

"How long is he gonna be out?" he asked.

"For a while...he got pretty upset this morning...I'm sure it'll be a while. Don't worry, you'll have time to get the kid settled in." Ludwig said, "But I'd keep him to yourself if I were you. I still don't understand why you took him in..."

Alfred shook his head and began walking away. "At least I don't have to worry about Eliza doing anything bad. The worst she could do is squeeze the poor guy to death."

"That woman...I've never seen a witch that crazy." Ludwig mumbled, "But she's the only witch I've seen who has actually mastered the immortality spell...and actually learned to use it on herself. She's a bright one."

"I don't know what got into me when I saw the kid...I just can't believe that vampire actually tried to..."

He let out a low growl as he dug his fingers into his hair. It was too frustrating to think about such a being taking that much advantage of a human...especially one so..._young._

Ludwig sighed and muttered, "Alfred...it's alright. You did the right thing...and besides...I don't think that was any normally deranged vampire."

Alfred blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean...that could have been a Black-Blood Vampire."

The blue-eyed blond gasped. Was there such a thing?

"Ludwig...Black-Blood? I thought those didn't exist."

Ludwig smirked and said, "And this is coming from a vampire? Wow..."

"Listen Alfred, a Black-Blood vampire usually comes from when a vampire has gotten way too used to human blood. They get insane. They hunger on humans. It gets pitiful..."

Alfred looked down at the floor. All of this seemed very familiar. In fact...it reminded of him of...

"You were so close to becoming one...I didn't know what to do with you...it was sickening. I don't know how many times I beat you, threw you around, until you finally found yourself again."

Alfred scowled. He knew Ludwig was right. Alfred couldn't help but take it like a child. He didn't want to remember those years of weaning himself of human blood. But he didn't have a choice at the time. It was either fall to a Black-Blood vampire, or be killed.

"Hey, Ludwig." he said slowly.

Ludwig looked up from his empty glass. "Yes?"

"I...Is a promise considered a lie...if it's made too early?"

The German raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Alfred licked his lips and uttered, "I promised Arthur I wouldn't hurt him...I guess that means I won't drink from him either. But...what if I don't have any other choice?"

Ludwig stood up and pat his comrade's shoulder. "Look. I've gone without human blood for over a hundred years, and I've had to do _everything _to keep from taking a human''s life until I could tolerate it. You can do this."

Alfred frowned and turned away. "Yeah...I guess..."

With another sympathetic pat, Ludwig said, "Now go check on him. You don't want Lizzy running off with him or anything."

Alfred nodded and walked out of the room.

The German stared at his glassfor a minute. He didn't like that feeling he was getting. It would be most expected when _he _got home, sparks would start flying over that human.

But to think Alfred was willing to ignore his hungers just to be around that kid...what did it mean?

Ludwig shook his head.

He just hoped there wouldn't be too much drama...

* * *

**As our feelings swing in this cold room****,**

**my sharply gouging spearhead becomes soaked.**

**In the brief moment when we flare up like fireworks,**

**We scorch each other, and then lick each other's burns**

"_I thought we were fine the way we were, _

_In a night when I had started running away,_

_the rain rang on the window loudly,_

_as I was being tormented by regrets..."_

**Something like "I want you to have eyes for only me,"**

**There's no possible way for me to just say it out loud**

**At the conclusion of this twisted love,**

**_What can you see_?**

_**As darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed.**_

_**I want you to answer me right here, right now...**_

_**(A feeling that will never reach...)**_

"They've been out there for a while..." Elizaveta sighed, "I'm sure it won't take long."

Arthur frowned as his stomach began rumbling painfully. He had become so wrapped up in Elizaveta's stories about her daily struggles of a perverted girl that he hadn't thought about food.

He had learned from her that she was Hungarian. She had lived with her parents, who were from a long blood line of witches and warlocks, and outlived them thanks to her immortality spell. Apparently, it was rare for a witch to master such a spell in the first place. He found that surprising.

**Grrrr**

The teen flinched.

_Oh man..._he thought, _I didn't realize how hungry I was till now...how long have I gone without eating?_

"I heard that...you must be hungry." she uttered, "I would sneak something for you out of the kitchen, but I don't know if they want me in there right now. Witches don't move as fast as vampires, so it's a bit of a struggle to get past these guys."

Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit. Elizaveta was such a fun person to talk to when she wasn't trying to poke him.

Even he began to wonder when Alfred was coming back. He wanted to see him...

"Soooo...tell me something, Artie."

Arthur turned to the Hungarian, who propped her chin up on her palms as she rested her elbows on the bed, smiling as she swung her feet in the air.

Had she just called him Artie? No one called him Artie. No one he knew of, that is.

"...What is it?" he asked.

"How does Alfred make you feel?" she giggled, a mischievous sparkle twinkling in her eyes.

His heart suddenly jolted into a faster tempo as his face grew hot.

Why did his body react to his name in such a way!?

Arthur turned from her. She had already seen him blush once, he didn't want her to see it again.

"Well...I guess time will tell, right?"

Arthur looked up. She was still smiling, but she seemed to be a bit more serious now.

"He's a really great guy. He's funny, kind and easy to talk to." she sighed, "I don't blame you. Plus...from what he told me, he'll protect you no matter what."

Arthur blinked. Some man he had just met not too long ago was willing to give up his life...just for a human?

"Besides..." Elizaveta continued, "He knows how it feels...he was once a human too."

"Ah...so he was..." the teen whispered.

***Click***

Arthur turned as the door opened.

"You guys alright?"

As soon as Arthur saw Alfred's face, he realized he couldn't look the older man in the eye without his insides going haywire.

With a gasp, he slid behind Elizaveta to hide his darkly blushing face.

Alfred raised a brow, slowly approaching the woman as she stood with a devious glare.

"What did you tell him?" he asked with a frown, "You didn't make any rumors about me, did you Lizzy?"

Elizaveta giggled. "Of course not. He's just a bit nervous."

She turned to the flustered teen and laughed, "Right, Artie?"

Arthur slowly revealed himself, taking a long look at Alfred.

He could see the transparent blue eyes staring back at him, sending an excited chill through his stomach.

"Hey, Artie..." Alfred chuckled with a smile, "Ya hungry?"

The Brit couldn't help but make a smile of his own. And said in a quiet voice, "Yeah...I'm pretty hungry."

The older man turned and sighed, "I've got some cake and soda for you. "

Arthur walked up to Alfred and said, "Alright..."

Alfred held his hand gently and lead him out of the room, Elizaveta following behind.

The Hungarian's face fell to a look of distraught.

_I don't know what he plans on doing with Arthur, _she thought, _But I have a bad feeling about him meeting the other man who lives here..._

_I just hope he'll be alright._

* * *

"_What's that smell...?"_

_The vampire sniffed, dropping the carcass of a bear as he wiped his face. The taste of animal blood was too sour. He was trying his hardest, though. This wasn't an easy adjustment. Not easy at all._

_Where was that smell coming from? It was a powerful one, not to mention...it made his mouth water. _

_He took a step closer. _

_There was no way a human had a scent that strong. Not unless he was near one of those rare humans that came around every century. _

_Could it be...?_

_The vampire felt his gums tug painfully as his hunger returned._

_He couldn't do it. It was too hard for him. He had no idea how other vampires did it. _

_He suddenly swished from where he stood, searching for a place that made the scent stronger._

_The vampire stopped when he could smell it better._

_The same house he had gone by stood there. It wasn't too far from where he was feeding._

"_Is this...where the human is?"_

_That was impossible. Last time he had been there, there wasn't a human in sight._

_Unless...!?_

* * *

Arthur swallowed the last of his cake and wiped his mouth. "Thank you..." he uttered. It made him feel a lot better to have something in his stomach.

"I hope you're not full yet." Elizaveta sang from the kitchen, "I'm making dinner!"

"She's a really good cook." Alfred said, "She makes a mean pot roast, and her apple pie is hella good too."

Arthur smiled. The witch reminded him a lot of his mother...that was why he liked her so much. Of course, she wasn't a lot like his mum when it came to their personality: His mum wasn't as bubbly as Elizaveta was. But still, she had a motherly atmosphere.

"So Artie...what do you like to eat?" the Hungarian asked as she began chopping up vegetables.

Arthur bit his lip. He never was very picky about food. He ate all kinds of food, so it didn't really matter what he ate.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "It really doesn't matter."

"Okay then." she cheered, "I guess I'll be making some roast beef."

Suddenly the door opened.

The stern-faced German walked in, staring right at Arthur as he entered the kitchen.

Their eyes only met for a split second, but in that fraction of time, it sent fear into Arthur's heart.

_I don't like the way that guy just looked at me, _he thought.

_Is that Ludwig?_

Ludwig looked over at Alfred, then at Elizaveta, who didn't notice since she was so into her cooking, and then re-averted his attention to the shaken teen.

"You...your name's Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur flinched when he heard how deep Ludwig's voice was. So dominant...like his father's...

With a nod, he answered in a quivering voice, "I'm Arthur..."

Ludwig scoffed and walked to the fridge, pulling out a beer and popping the top open.

"You don't smell like any normal human. Blood's too rich."

Alfred shot Ludwig a glare.

Arthur looked down. He felt so uncomfortable right now...

"Name's Ludwig. I take it Alfred already told you about us?"

Arthur nodded slowly. What was the vibe he was sensing from this guy?

He felt like he had every right to fear him...

"Ludwig. Stop scaring him," Elizaveta laughed, wiping her hands on her apron, "You know you're not gonna hurt this kid."

Ludwig scowled as the Hungarian swung her arms around him. "This is Ludwig, and he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried to!" she cooed.

"Liz...let go of me." he retorted.

Arthur blinked. It was amazing that the two had developed a bond so strong, Elizaveta could do whatever she wanted and all he would do is make a face at her.

Ludwig shrugged her off and looked down at Arthur again. "You'd better not do anything stupid...understand?"

The teen nodded again.

"Hmph...makes no sense how young you are..."

A shade of embarrassment began to glow hot on his face. Was it that bad to be as young as he was?

"Ludwig...so mean..." Elizaveta sighed with the shake of her head.

Arthur kept his head down. For some reason it was embarrassing to look at anyone right now.

He suddenly felt Alfred's hands press against his face and lift his head up.

"Hey..." Alfred whispered, "Don't worry about him. He's a big teddy bear when it comes to kids. He'll be fine. He's just looking out for you."

Arthur stared into the older man's azure eyes, his face growing hotter by the minute. Every time their eyes met, he lost control of himself. It wasn't normal. It was never normal for someone to be like that over someone they just met. How long had they even known each other? Not to mention how old the guy was, considering that he was a vampire.

"Ah..." It was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

"Hmph...humans..." Ludwig muttered.

**Bam**

Everyone paused.

Arthur looked up. Was there someone else who lived here?

He could hear the footsteps as the unknown person walked into the house.

"Guys...? Are you in the kitchen?"

From the male voice's accent, he didn't sound like he was American.

The minute he walked into the kitchen, his angelic golden hair was the first thing Arthur saw.

His sapphire eyes were dim as he met Arthur's gaze, which was the first person he caught a glimpse of.

The teen's heart began thumping in his chest again.

This man was beautiful.

_Oh no..._ he thought, _not again...!_

How could he react like this when it was his first time seeing this man?

"Oh...a human..." the Frenchman muttered.

He fell silent.

Alfred stared hard at the other person, suddenly holding Arthur close.

"Al...fred?" the teen uttered.

The angelic man suddenly frowned as he took a whiff of the air.

His whole expression changed as he let out a low snarl, his skin becoming a sickening pale color.

Arthur gasped. What was happening?

Was he hungering?

"Alfred..." the man hissed, "You know better..."

Alfred stood up with Arthur in his arms. "Leave him alone." he retorted, "I promised I would take care of him."

"Bringing a human in here...!"

Arthur avoided meeting eyes with the other vampire. Any kind of eye contact would just make him look pathetic.

"Francis...calm down." Ludwig muttered, "Come with me so we can have a talk."

_His name is Francis? _Arthur thought, _Huh...no wonder...he's French._

Elizaveta walked up to Arthur and said, "Let's take you to your room until I finish cooking."

Alfred looked at Elizaveta. Arthur had no idea what kind of look he gave her, but she looked back and said, "I'll take him to his room, alright? Trust me..."

He sighed angrily, and before handing him to the witch, he looked straight at Arthur and whispered, "Don't worry, it'll be alright. He's just on edge."

Arthur nodded, and held onto Elizaveta's hand as she led him upstairs to his room.

_That guy...is he like Alfred? _He thought, _He's not like all those other vampires, is he?_

Elizaveta walked him into his room and sat him on the bed.

"Listen to me...he's not a bad person," she said, " I haven't seen him like this in a long time, actually."

Arthur frowned. Even if he believed what she said, how was she even sure? And what did she mean when she said "a long time?"

Whoever it was, he didn't intend to get too close to him. At least right now.

He really wanted Alfred in there with him. It just didn't feel right without him. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Elizaveta's company, he just wanted Alfred beside him. Even though they weren't very far apart since they were in the same house, he longed to hear the older man's comforting voice right now.

Elizaveta sighed and muttered, "I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets calm and everything. I'll have to work up a remedy or something..."

She turned to leave.

Just as she touched the knob, Arthur blurted, "L...Eliza?"

"Hmm?" she replied, spinning her head to see him.

"Um...he's like Alfred...right? He doesn't kill humans...does he?"

The Hungarian smiled and answered, "Artie...he's harmless. He might even turn out to like you if he hangs with you enough."

After saying that, she left the room.

Arthur hugged his legs close to his chest, resting his head on his knees.

_The truth you've always wanted to find out,_

_Is my newest LOVE RELATIONSHIP._

_Emitting dry and dull sounds,_

_The cogwheels are turning..._

He suddenly looked up.

Why was he remembering this now? Had Francis triggered something?

_Oh...the dream.._ He thought, _Now that I think about it...that voice..._

Earlier, he had questioned why the voice and those crimson eyes seemed so familiar to him.

That same song was the song he kept hearing in his dream...

Was the owner of that voice Alfred?

Arthur gasped, covering his face, even though he was the only one in the room.

Was it Alfred? Had he known about Alfred even before he met him?

But that was impossible. Maybe his dream was foreshadowing the day he would meet Alfred.

But...the dream...was so erotic...how could something like that foreshadow something like _this?_

The teen sighed, closing his eyes as he felt his face heat up.

Why was it so easy for him to develop feelings for these two men?

All he did was make eye contact with them and his heart went crazy. Love at first sight, perhaps?

Arthur frowned.

He didn't believe in love at first sight.

He also didn't believe in vampires at a certain time, but look where that got him. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at his own stupidity.

Still...that Francis person...he really didn't understand the vibe he felt from him, but it was a lot like Alfred's was when he first met him: Not positive, but not exactly negative.

But even if it was like Alfred's, the vibe he felt from Francis was leaning to a different feeling. He just didn't know what.

Arthur shook his head, sifting his hands through his hair.

_Oh no..._He thought, _I don't like this..._

_To think I got into this just because of vampires..._

_Mum...Dad..._

_I miss you so much._

_Maybe this man can help me heal from it..._

_ACUTE, ch.2 /End..._

* * *

Oh my goodness, this took forever. I hope you haven't lost faith in my character development.

Vampire!America seems a bit OOC in my opinion, and it makes me a bit uncomfortable...oh well. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm working on the 3rd chapter of The True Rampage of Len Kagamine AGAIN. Hope it doesn't crash this time. I'm gonna be smart and put this all on a flash drive. (Yay, I'm using my head for the first time!) ANYWAY! I don't feel too confident of this one, so... o/./o I wish I could've introduced Vampire!France a better way, but...

Anyways, I'm not so confident in this one after all. But I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello...so I have even worse news. My laptop finally croaked so I'm forced to do this on my phone. Anyways...I'm progressing however I have to no matter the cost. So then. NOW! There will be more stuff happening now. So sit tight and have patience! Pwees...it's hard typing on this thing...

Like I said before! If you dun like the imagery of what I mentioned before, don't read! If you flame me I'll send horse face this time. Are we clear!?

Enjoy.

* * *

_"You have to do this. It can't wait any longer."_

_Alfred snarled as a sharp pain sent shockwaves through his body. His throat was searing and dry. _

_How could hunger run him so crazy? How could humans and their blood drive him hungry? Was this possible?_

"_Alfred...please...I can take it. I promise."_

_Alfred shook his head violently as he doubled over, a fierce growl rolling from deep in his raw throat. No doubt, he needed the blood._

_But to accept it from him..._

_"Please?" _

_Alfred looked up at the human who stood before him._

_It was stupid for him to fall for this boy. To be hypnotized by those almond eyes. _

_"Alfred...please drink from me. I promise...It'll make you feel better..."_

_Alfred stood up wearily, his eyes raging with a crimson flare as he gnashed his teeth. His skin had become a deathly color._

_"You look terrible...here..."_

_The human raised his wrist to Alfred's lips and held the vampire's face close to his as he whispered, "Alfred...? Do you want it?"_

_Alfred cringed. His blood smelled delicious...and for it to be so close...!_

_Without further hesitation, he bit deeply into the tender flesh._

Alfred suddenly jolted awake.

He panted as he looked frantically around the sunlit room.

His heart was still pounding in his ears. He could feel cold sweat beading his forehead as pain rang through his stomach.

He was thirsting again.

Alfred sighed, sifting his hands through his damp hair.

Those brown eyes...how could he have remembered them after all this time?

Of course...

Not to mention that black hair...and that low, serene voice...

Of course he remembered.

He was someone he had once owed a lot to.

At least until it happened...

Alfred shook his head. He hated thinking about it. But lately it would spring about every now and then. It wasn't pleasant to think about, nor was it enjoyable.

He had lost one of the only people whom he could keep safe.

And he had slipped up only once. That one slip up caused that special person to lose their life.

He sat up in the bed, then stared at the red piece in the center of his ring.

If only he had controlled himself...if only he hadn't become so thick in the head...maybe that person would still exist.

Alfred stood up and and stretched.

Maybe taking that nap was a bad idea after all.

He didn't want to break his promise to Arthur. Not like he did last time.

He would make sure Arthur would stay safe.

* * *

Arthur scratched his arm as he walked through the halls, searching for Alfred.

Where had he gotten to? Ludwig was out in the woods catching his daily feed, and Elizaveta was busy cleaning up. He wished the house wasn't so big.

He had no idea where Francis was. The guy didn't talk much last night when they were eating. He kept staring though. That he noticed.

He also noticed a weird smile he made before leaving the table. It was unusual. Just...uncomfortable.

Arthur stood near Alfred's room door.

He hoped it was the right one.

*knock knock knock*

Arthur paused, waiting for a response.

Maybe Alfred was taking a bath. It most likely wouldn't take long. He at least hoped it wouldn't.

His heart skipped a beat when the door opened...

And it jumped in his throat.

Francis looked down at the surprised teen, puzzled for a minute.

Arthur bit his lip. Would Francis be mad?

The Frenchman stared for a bit longer, his silver necklace dangling from his neck as he made a face.

He suddenly smiled.

This sent Arthur's insides churning and twisting up. He could feel his face grow hot.

"Hello there. Did you come to see me?" He chuckled, his voice velvety and smooth.

Arthur looked down. He had no idea what to say. He didn't want to seem rude and say he was looking for someone else, but he also didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea.

His chin was suddenly lifted by Francis' hand, and he looked straight into a pair of calm azure eyes.

"Arthur...your name is Arthur?"

The teen nodded slowly.

Francis laughed softly and whispered, "That's a cute name. I like it."

Arthur wanted to turn away and act as if nothing happened. No doubt the man could see him blushing hard as a cherry.

"Hmhm...you're blushing."

Arthur gasped and forced himself to pull away.

Francis laughed again and muttered, "Is that a bad thing?"

Arthur kept his eyes from meeting the other's. It wasn't fair. Why did he always blush so hard?

Francis walked out into the hallway and said, "Well...you're very cute when you blush...I don't see why you don't like it. I'll leave you alone..."

After saying that, he walked away.

Arthur stood there for a minute, watching him walk away so calm and collected.

_I was beginning to think he hated me, _Arthur thought.

Just as Francis was passing by a door, Alfred stepped out, and they both paused.

Alfred stared.

Francis stared.

"Well," Francis scoffed, his whole mood changing, "If you're going to gawk at me like that, at least buy me a drink or two."

Alfred scowled at Francis' sarcasm and retorted, "I just want you to know something. Don't touch Arthur, and don't talk to him.

Francis laughed and replied, "The kid's a crack baby when it comes to men. He blushes no matter what you say. It's actually kinda cute."

Alfred balled his pale hands into fists and spat through clenched teeth, "Listen to me. He's with me. That means he talks to me and no one else."

"If you think that little guy's going to be your droid or something you're dead wrong." Francis muttered, finally presenting some attitude.

Alfred arched his eyebrows. "I'm not going to. And besides...he means too much for me to compel him for something like that."

"Alfred?"

The two turned to see the confused teen.

Both paused.

Alfred approached Arthur and cupped the teen's face between his hands.

"Hey there." He whispered, his face suddenly settled.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded with a smile and said, "Yep. C'mon, let's go out somewhere."

He couldn't help but give Francis a menacing smirk as he added, "Just you and me."

Arthur nodded with a smile. "Okay."

Alfred held Arthur's hand and led him down the hallway.

As he passed by Francis, he gave another possessive look before walking away.

Francis frowned, folding his arms.

"I swear to God Alfred Jones..." he hissed to himself.

"If you make the same mistake you made before...I'll kill you."

* * *

Ludwig swallowed the last of the blood remaining inside the animal and flung it to the ground, wiping his mouth.

Sour. What a sour taste. It was all he could deal with now, though. He wasn't comfortable with feeding from humans. It wasn't right...

He remembered the last time he had fed from humans. He remembered seeing that hollow emptiness in their eyes.

He never knew what it was like to be a human. He had been a vampire his whole life.

It was natural for him.

Alfred on the other hand...was a lost cause. He would have died if Ludwig hadn't turned him as quickly as he did. But Alfred had become so close to dying it had almost been too late.

After that, Alfred went down a dirty road of killing and thirst. Ludwig had no choice but to wean him. He had to use so many methods, even methods he hated using. But every time he tried something, Alfred refused to resist.

Ludwig had come so close to just killing Alfred, at least until one day when he had finally done it. He had finally weaned Alfred of human blood.

After that, he was more bearable. He could work with Alfred easier.

From then on, Alfred made Ludwig swear something. He had made Ludwig promise to drive a wooden stake through his heart if his hunger led to the transformation of a Black-Blood vampire.

He dreaded that time. Oh how he dreaded. But as long as that child stuck with him, and he refused to drink from him, it was bound to happen.

Ludwig sat next to a tree, wiping sweat from his forhead. The red piece on his belt shimmered in the sunlight.

He didn't even know why he did that in the first place...taking in such a human. Especially with such a strong smell.

It wasn't the simple fact that it smelled so good, it was just...so attractive. It could be smelled from so far away.

Not to mention the kid was so fragile. He was shaken so badly when he first saw Ludwig. The German could hear the blood pumping faster through his body.

Ludwig sighed.

He was certain that Alfred would be careful this time...

The last human was...

* * *

"Artie, is everything alright?"

Arthur looked up from his lap and at Alfred, who sat in front of him with a content smile.

"...Everything's fine." He answered, "I'm alright."

"Okay..." Alfred muttered, "I thought you'd be bored just sitting here all day."

"No, it's fine. I like the breeze."

The two sat on a bench, watching people mingle or do their own leisure activities as the wind blew through the calm park.

Arthur closed his eyes. The fact that Alfred was just sitting beside him made him happy.

He loved being near Alfred. It made him feel safe and protected. Every time they were together, Arthur felt like he could be at ease.

But for some reason, he started getting this feeling that it was bothering Alfred that he was being so clingy. He wasn't necessarily being distant, but he was creating boundaries, and they were easily noticed.

Still...in a way, he didn't blame Alfred for being distant. The guy was a vampire. And they had already established the fact that his blood had quite the smell to it.

It was most likely killing Alfred inside to not be able to have Arthur's blood.

But Alfred said he had gone without blood for so long, maybe he didn't need the teen's blood.

It still bothered him that he could only sit and watch Alfred suffer. He didn't want Alfred to suffer. He had become such an important person to him. It would be considered selfish on Arthur's part. He hated being useless.

There was the slight thought that perhaps...if he allowed Alfred to feed from him...

"Arthur? Is everything okay?" Alfred asked, leaning over.

Arthur flinched and answered, "Yeah."

"You looked like something was bothering you. What are you thinking about?"

Arthur just shook his head and stared at his lap. He didn't want Alfred to worry. This was something he could do on his own.

He just didn't know what to do...

"Artie...can I tell you something?" Alfred asked.

The teen looked at him and nodded.

Alfred sat back a bit and began, "What do you think of when you hear the word vampire?"

Arthur bit his lip, thinking for a bit, allowing his brain to do the talking.

"Um...burning in the sun...coffins...garlic...and for some reason, roses."

The older man laughed.

"Wow...that's kinda...hilarious." he chuckled.

Arthur looked down. How much of a difference was it between real vampires and the ones created by myths?

Alfred sifted his hands through his hair as he said, "Artie...vampires don't sleep in coffins...well, I don't. Dunno any other vampire that does. And...garlic doesn't kill us. It tastes really bad though."

The teen couldn't help but smile a little. The way Alfred was explaining it made the usual myths sound ridiculous.

"And...roses? Not sure why you think of roses...heh." Alfred continued, "As for the sun, well..."

He brought his hand to Arthur's face. "See this?"

Arthur gasped as a ring caught his eye. The red piece in the middle was what captivated him the most.

"Wh...what's that red part?" He asked.

"It's a bit of witch blood. Witch blood protects vampires from the sun."

"Ah...I see..." Arthur murmured. At least that answered his question as to why Alfred hadn't turned to dust yet.

Alfred sighed and stroked Arthur's cheek, smiling as the teen closed his eyes.

"I like it when you touch my face..." Arthur whispered, placing his hand on Alfred's arm gently.

"Arthur..."

Arthur looked up.

"You're not...scared of me...are you?"

Arthur smiled and answered, "Alfred, you're a different vampire...I can tust you...can't I?"

"...Of course you can."

Arthur slid closer to Alfred.

_Damn, his smell's stronger...he's gotten too close...! _

Alfred squirmed slightly. He didn't want to hurt Arthur's feelings, but if the kid got too close his hunger would come on strong. He'd lose control and eat him alive.

Besides...Alfred felt comfortable with the teen under him like this. It was a nice feeling.

It felt good to be alone with Arthur. No worries and no Francis. Just Arthur.

The park had become quiet, and there were very few people around now.

Alfred watched a butterfly flutter across the meadow, holding the younger boy close to him.

He noticed that Arthur's breathing became calmer and softer as he clung to the older man's chest.

_Is he sleeping? _Alfred thought, looking down to see Arthur's slumbering face, his cheeks flushed a light pink color as he sighed through parted lips.

Alfred stared for a bit longer.

Would it hurt to sneak a pinch of blood? He wondered if it would be alright to get just a bit...

He leaned forward, his eyes flaring a deep crimson color as his ivory fangs slid from his gums.

Arthur suddenly flinched, causing his lips to brush against Alfred's.

Alfred backed away, but not too far. Arthur continued to sleep, as if nothing happened.

"Shit...!" Alfred gasped.

Had they just kissed? Had he kissed Arthur by accident?

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, muttering something incoherently.

Alfred scowled. Served him right. He knew better than to try and drink from the child. It was wrong. Just wrong...

He could still feel the heat from Arthur's lips. It was soothing...and they were soft.

Alfred scooped up the sleeping boy and began walking away.

Time to go somewhere else. He didn't feel like going home, but he wanted to go somewhere...

There was an unusual bystander lingering around the park that caught his eye.

Alfred only looked for a second, then kept walking. He didn't like the vibe he was getting...

"Oi, sir."

He stopped. Had that come from the bystander?

He looked over to see the figure was no longer there.

_Crap...this isn't some stalker is it? _Alfred thought, holding Arthur close to him.

He turned to see the mysterious bystander in front of him.

The sudden appearance caused him to gasp slightly.

The unknown person smiled, parting his lips to reveal a fine row of pearly teeth as he said, "It's dangerous to have a child out here, especially out in the opening like that."

Alfred raised a brow and looked around. There wasn't a soul outside, and the sun was beginning to turn a scarlet color.

It was getting rather late, but why was this guy pointing that out? Besides, he didn't like the growing vibe he was getting.

His blood smelled weird...it didn't smell like any human's blood.

He suddenly noticed the ring the person wore.

Alfred gasped, his heart racing as he slowly backed away, clutching the sleeping boy.

"Sir? Is everything okay?" Asked the mysterious man.

Alfred ignored the question, backing away much faster. If he tried to get away too fast, he'd get Arthur hurt, and he'd get chased. If he took too much too much time getting away, he'd risk not only getting killed, but Arthur would also be killed.

He could see the man's face fall in a split second.

"That child..." he muttered, "Is he yours?"

Alfred could feel his knees quivering. If he didn't do something fast, he'd get them killed.

Plus this guy looked like he was ready to go crazy.

"So..." the person hissed, "That's how it's going to be played."

The minute Alfred turned to run, he found himself on the ground, unconsciousness clouding him as pain shook his body.

* * *

Arthur was awakened by the sound of whispering. Raspy whispering, rocky and demented, as an icy hand slithered across his skin.

He flinched, squirming stiffly.

These weren't Alfred's hands.

He immediately came to his senses as he became aware of his surroundings.

He gasped when his met those of his enfuriated captor.

He could see the flame of hunger in the vampire's eyes, sending terror through his heart as it beat violently in his chest.

"Hello there child..." the vampire whispered, sliding his slender finger along the teen's jawline.

Arthur squirmed, frowning and turning away. This was uncomfortable. Disgusting. He didn't like this one bit.

"What's the matter?" The vampire asked, "You act like you don't enjoy my hands touching you..."

The teen didn't dare turn to see him. It really was bothering him. This man made him feel vulnerable and disgusting. He hated this feeling.

He suddenly felt his shirt tug down to reveal his collarbone.

"Hmmm...suuch a nice smelll..." the creature hissed, his lips brushing against Arthur's neck.

The teen gasped as the vampire grabbed his wrist, pulling it to his face with a growl of hunger.

_He's going to eat me, _Arthur thought.

Would he end up like his mum and dad?

He suddenly felt something prick his wrist, piercing his skin painfully.

His eyes widened in horror as he watched his own crimson blood trickle down his wrist.

The vampire laughed manically as he bent over to slurp the blood.

"No...! No...stop...!" Arthur whimpered, thrashing and writhing as his blood was drawn forcefully from his body. It was a horrible feeling to have his blood drained from his body in such a way. It was painful, not to mention it felt weird.

The vampire pulled away, shuddering violently as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Your blood...tastes so GOOD...!" He gasped, then bent down to drink more.

Tears began stinging Arthur's eyes as he felt dizzy spells overcome him. It wasn't fair...

Where was Alfred...!?

"_LET HIM GO! YOU SICK BASTARD!"_

The vampire pulled away, looking around frantically as he growled through bloody teeth.

A black flash suddenly swept past Arthur, and the next thing he saw was a wave of blood splashing all over him, cringing as the hot fluid soaked his clothes.

He became nauseous as his stomach churned from the smell.

Strong arms hoisted him up, and he was carried away. He couldn't see anything for a minute, at least until everything around him stopped moving.

He was sat on the grass gently, a hand reaching up to wipe his face.

Arthur opened his eyes to see Alfred, whose eyes were flaring with a red color as he stared back at him.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur fell silent. He couldn't speak. There had been so much fear crashing so hard into him that he had no idea he would actually live from that.

Alfred had saved him. He had saved him from death. The fact that he had managed to rescue him made him so happy...

Arthur felt hot tears cloud his eyes as he clung to Alfred, whimpering softly.

"Thank you...thank you so much...! You saved me...!"

Alfred sighed and held Arthur close.

"It's my fault..." he muttered, "I let you get snatched away so easily..."

He buried his face in the teen's hair as he whispered,"I promise...with all my heart...I'm going to keep you by my side...for as long as I can...!"

Arthur's face began glowing a red color as he leaned his head against the older man's temple, closing his eyes. "I really like you Alfred.." he sighed.

Alfred pulled the teen into his arms and began walking away.

"I'm taking you home..." he mumbled.

"Okay..."

Arthur buried his face into the older man's neck.

_I want him to hold me like this all the time..._

* * *

"Is everything alright!? What happened!?" Elizaveta yelped, "All this blood...!?"

Alfred scowled and walked past her, holding Arthur close to him.

Ludwig stood with a frown, his forehead wrinkled as he growled, "What happened to him? He's not hurt is he?"

Alfred turned to Ludwig and retorted, "He's fine. He wasn't hurt or anything alright?"

Francis gave him a hateful glare, hs eyes flaring up as he hissed, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Alfred flashed a look of agitation and carried Arthur upstairs.

It angered him that he couldn't be trusted. They didn't tust him at all.

He still couldn't calm down from realizing that some random vampire had tried to drink Arthur's blood. When Alfred had re awakened, he could smell Arthur's blood stronger than usual, and the vampire hadn't traveled very far anyways.

To think Arthur had to go through that...!

Alfred opened the door and placed Arthur on the bed.

The teen sat up slowly, yawning before whispering, "Are we home...?"

Alfeed nodded. "Let me check you for wounds, okay?"

He cautiously approached Arthur, hesitantly pulled the teen's shirt sleeves down.

He suddenly felt something tug in his stomach as he spotted the blood on Arthur's arm.

That wasn't the vampire's blood.

It was Arthur's blood.

Alfred pulled away, backing away as he began panting heavily.

He could feel his skin growing cold as his gums rang with pain.

Arthur stood up slowly, his face darkened with confusion.

"Alfred...?" He gasped.

"No...stay away." Alfred hissed, backing into the door. He had to get Ludwig. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough to do this. Arthur's blood was too strong.

Arthur began to approach Alfred, slowly reaching out with his blood covered arm.

"No...! Arthur...!" Alfred hissed, digging his nails into the door. Why couldn't he yell for Ludwig?

The teen stared deep into the older man's burning crimson eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do to calm Alfred down, but he had to do something.

He touched Alfred's arm delicately, constantly reminding himself that he had to keep his heartbeat steady. If he wasn't calm, Alfred wouldn't be calm either.

"Alfred..." he uttered, "It's alright."

Alfred growled as he slid against the door, grinding his teeth as his face grew pale.

Arthur slowly reached out to touch the older man's face, keeping his eyes locked on Alfred's as he whispered, "It's going to be alright..."

Alfred's face softened, his eyes darkening and his face regaining color.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the teen.

_Did it work? _Arthur thought.

He was interrupted by Alfred's lips touching his.

Everything around them seemed to pause around them. Time itself had stopped.

The teen stood with his eyes wide open as they kissed, admiring how hot Alfred's lips were. He had no idea what to do. Would standing there be fine?

Did this mean Alfred felt the same way he did?

They finally pulled away, both silent.

Alfred's eyes were a bright sapphire once again, as he smiled softly and whispered, "I love you, Artie."

Arthur could feel a twinge of excitement in his chest, his stomach flipping uncontrollably as he sat quietly. It seemed a bit unreal for him. Did Alfred mean everything he said?

With shaky hands, the teen slid into Alfred's arms, burying his face into the older man's chest.

"I...love you too..." he uttered.

The two clung to each other, silent and content as the moonlight poured into the room.

Outside the room stood Ludwig, his hand raised at the door.

He could have sworn he had heard something unusual...he had a weird feeling that maybe Alfred needed something. Oddly that feeling was gone...

Elizaveta stood beside Ludwig with a frown. She too had been worried and followed him upstairs.

Ludwig turned to the witch and said, "I guess everything seems to be alright."

"Mhmm. Seems like it." Elizaveta muttered, "We should leave them alone now."

"Fine..."

As they returned downstairs, Ludwig couldn't shake this very annoying vibe away. It was becoming troublesome.

Why was he remembering the last human Alfred had opened up to?

He shook his head and continued down the stairs.

_Alfred...be careful._

_Don't make the same mistake like last time..._

* * *

_In the dark night, a single person stood there, watching the house as the wind blew through the area._

_"Hm...humans, huh..."_

_"How could I have been something so fragile...?"_

_ACUTE ch.3/End..._

* * *

_**I HATE TYPING ON THIS STUPID PHONE! Oh well. I can't change the font on my phone so sorry ...plus I really can't tolerate this. Sorry it took so long. Exams, phone problems, depression over a broken laptop. How ridiculous. Sorry for typos, this phone can only benefit so much. I'm sorry I keep FAILING AT** THIS** KIND OF THING.**_

_**Anyway, unfortunately, the chapters will take even longer to come out, so please bare with me...it's hard typing on this stupid thing.**_

_**Not very confident about this one because of so much constant revising and checking five different times to get everything correct. I'm not used to doing this on a phone...**_


End file.
